


To Boldly Go...

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: onehundredone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-01
Updated: 2004-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I just found an old artifact full of writings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Snowdrop for the beta, the Heartsisters for comments and Dev especially for speaking up ^_~ - and Nicci for drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream while I was writing (and telling me so over MSN...)  
> As close as I could get to the following challenge:
> 
>  _A still recovering Daniel is left behind when the team goes off world. Agreeing with the decision is Jack. When Jack returns, he finds a sullen and hostile Daniel. Doing his best to ease the tension, Jack finds and takes out old camping equipment, setting it up in the middle of the living room and stores up on supplies. He invites Daniel to a planet of their own making and offers himself up for exploration._
> 
> Done for the 101 nights smut fest @ ["onehundredone"](http://www.livejournal.com/community/onehundredone)

Jack checked his watch for the umpteenth time. Little less than an hour, then they were packing up again. Normally he'd have loved to stay in a place like this planet, but it just wasn't any fun without Daniel.

Guilt welled up again. How was it that even the most peaceful places tended to get Daniel hurt? Jack shook his head. Not that Daniel had been that badly hurt, just a few bruised ribs, but it had been enough for Janet to ground him for a little while.

"Sir?" Carter's voice drew Jack's attention back to the present.

"Yeah?" Jack pushed his thoughts on Daniel back into the neat little box in the back of his mind and locked it tightly. He didn't need the trouble those thoughts could get him into.

"We'll be ready to go in half an hour, sir," she told him, her face carefully neutral, but Jack had to wonder if she'd suddenly taken to mind reading.

Jack sighed inwardly and walked the perimeter once more. No Daniel to annoy this time -- their temporary fourth member, Dr. Stevens, was just no fun and Jack wasn't bored *or* suicidal enough to annoy Teal'c.

Finally, *finally*, they were ready to head back to the 'gate. A three hour walk over rough terrain, that Jack tackled with speed and energy that he had seemed to lack since they'd come to this planet.

So he wanted to get home as soon as possible. So what?

The rest of the team said nothing, though Stevens did mutter obscenities under his breath. Jack couldn't care less. He even sped up a little more as they neared the 'gate and it started raining. Heavy droplets of water splattered against his face, but Jack merely blinked them away.

As he waited for Carter to dial the 'gate and send in their signal, he ignored the rather overbearing expression on Teal'c's face. He missed Daniel. Daniel was easy to have along -- Daniel took his jokes as they were and kept up with him. Any other person temporarily assigned to SG-1 at any point in time... well, it just wasn't the same.

As Jack followed his team down the ramp inside a thankfully very dry SGC, his eyes searched everywhere for Daniel. Unfortunately he couldn't see him. Oh well, he'd probably meet up with him in the infirmary. The man was on medical stand-down, but he was allowed to work with his usual translation and stuff -- and anyone who knew Daniel would know that the man would go crazy if he couldn't keep his mind occupied.

The infirmary yielded no Daniel and Jack didn't have time to go search for him before the debriefing. Damn, Jack was beginning to feel itchy. Since when had it been necessary for him to have a dose of Daniel as often as possible, just to relax?

Since forever, Jack snorted to himself as he finished up in the locker room. Changing into his civilian clothes he decided that he'd need to hunt Daniel down before he could justify going home. He'd checked with the entrance of the base and Daniel had signed in a few days ago, but hadn't yet signed out.

Jack frowned. Time to drag the workaholic out into some fresh air.

The time was early in the afternoon and Jack figured he could probably drag Daniel off for lunch or at least coerce him into having dinner tonight. If the thought that he spent too much time with Daniel outside work bothered him, Jack refused to acknowledge it.

Whistling under his breath, Jack headed for Daniel's office, pretty sure he would find his friend there. With a wide grin he leaned against the door frame, watching Daniel hunched over the main desk, obviously deeply buried in his work.

"Knock, knock," Jack sing-songed.

Daniel barely spared him a sideways glance. "Back already?" he asked in an almost emotionless voice.

Jack frowned. Not that he'd expected Daniel to throw his arms around him and kiss him welcome -- wouldn't do on a military base and Daniel wasn't 'his' that way. 'Just wishful thinking, Jack.' Still. Such a cold reception?

"I take it you didn't... miss me?" Jack asked, trying and miserably failing at a light and careless tone.

This time Daniel looked at him for more than a heartbeat and Jack wondered what he'd done *this* time.

"I really haven't had the time for that," Daniel said coldly before he returned to the open folder on his desk.

"Oh..." was all Jack could say. 'That was an intelligent reply, Colonel.' "I take it you're not free for lunch then?"

The look Daniel sent him told that that would be a definitive no.

"Come on Daniel, then dinner tonight? I'll cook," Jack offered.

"I really don't have the time for it, Jack."

Jack pursed his lips and considered that for a moment. So Daniel had said he'd been okay with Jack agreeing with Janet on leaving him behind. Maybe that hadn't been true?

"You still upset that you couldn't come along for this one?" Jack asked. "We took a lot of pictures and a few vids as well."

Daniel's shoulders slumped a little, and Jack realized just how tired the man looked.

"You know very well that it's not the same as hands on experience," Daniel argued, his voice still as cold as before.

"Daniel..." Jack sighed. "I know you'd been looking forward to that trip for weeks, but seriously, the terrain was hell even uninjured."

Daniel turned a little, and the drawn lines at the corners of his mouth and the light squint told Jack that the ribs were still tender and it only strengthened his choice to not work against Janet. If he'd wanted to, he could probably have convinced Janet and Hammond that Daniel could've joined them. Seeing the pain he was glad he hadn't.

"Daniel..." Jack tried to sound a little less whiny. "Come over for dinner tonight... please?"

For a moment he feared that the answer would still be a no, then a raised eyebrow told him that Daniel knew damned well that Jack would keep knocking on his walls until he gave in.

"You're going to harass me until I say yes, aren't you?" Daniel asked with a sigh.

Jack gave him his most innocent face. "Would I do a thing like that?"

Daniel didn't even grace that with an answer.

Jack took a deep breath. "Come over at 1900?"

Daniel gave him a long hard look, then nodded. "I'll be there at 7."

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned. "I can promise you that you won't regret it."

"Oh, I'm sure I won't regret it..."

Daniel's words brought Jack up short and he stared at Daniel who'd gone back to his papers. The voice hadn't been that cold anymore, but it couldn't possibly have taken the husky dip he thought it had, could it?

Jack shook his head and fled the office. Sometimes, when he thought he had Daniel all figured out, the man would go and throw him for a loop.

Still, it definitely ensured that life around Dr. Daniel Jackson was anything but boring.

Taking a deep breath as he finally exited the mountain complex, Jack went to his truck, pondering what to make for dinner and how to pass the evening. He wasn't stupid enough to do a pizza-and-game night. It was Friday and even though he hadn't done anything wrong, he felt like a little groveling couldn't go amiss.

  


* * *

Jack opened the closet in the hallway to take out a couple of clean blankets for the bed in the guest room. He took out what he needed then closed the door again. He stopped with his hand resting on the door knob.

With a widening grin he put the blankets into the guest room and went back to the closet. Now, if Daniel couldn't go off-world for a bit of camping, Jack would make sure that he didn't have to miss out on too much.

At 1800 he surveyed the living room and grinned madly. It wasn't cold enough for a fire, but with the warm summer air outside, he could just open doors and windows. The trees in the garden shaded the side of the house where the living room was, so the room was fairly cool and not over illuminated by the sun. Just perfect for what he had in mind.

Preparing the fire, Jack kept wondering exactly why he was doing so much just to please one man. Sure, he'd love to actually get his hands on Daniel, but he had no illusions when it came to the chances of that happening.

He could settle for just hanging out with Daniel. With a soft smile he told himself just what a big mush he was. 'What has the world come to when all you need is a sincere smile from Daniel to make you feel good?'

Jack checked the last of the setting to make sure that everything was as it should be. Five minutes and Daniel would be there. The fire was burning brightly and the floor in front of the fire place was covered with several layers of blankets.

Right. Ready.

The doorbell tore Jack from his contemplations. Jack nearly ran to the front door, then slowed down and forced himself to take a deep breath before he opened the door.

Daniel gave him a small smile as he slipped past him into the house. When Jack turned after shutting the door, he found Daniel holding out a six pack of beer.

"A little peace offering," Daniel admitted sheepishly.

"What? For being a bit snippish with me earlier?" Jack asked with a small smile.

"I really did want to go along on that trip," Daniel admitted as Jack pointed him toward the living room and the fireplace. He stopped dead when he saw the lineup.

"Jack?" A laugh escaped him and Daniel turned his head to give him a questioning look.

"I figured you'd like to set up camp with me tonight and we... well..." Jack trailed off.

Daniel just watched him for a moment, an unreadable look gracing his face and then a soft smile broke it. A little stiffly, Daniel managed to slip down onto the blankets.

"Just don't tell me we're having MREs..." Daniel warned as he looked up at Jack who was still standing in the middle of the room, six pack in hand and watching Daniel.

Jack shook himself from his minor zone-out and grinned. Damn, he had to be a bit more careful around Daniel.

"Don't worry -- I cooked chili for tonight."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up and Jack was rewarded with a brilliant smile. "The same recipe as you did for your last birthday?"

"Oh yeah," Jack answered as he went to get the covered bowls from the kitchen. Taking two cold beers from the fridge and putting in the six pack, Jack returned with both food and drinks to find Daniel well-settled in front of the fire.

The sweater he'd been wearing was thrown casually over the nearest chair and Jack couldn't help noticing just how ruffled and good Daniel's hair looked and damn... just how much muscle mass had the man put on since Jack had first met him? The dark grey t-shirt Daniel was wearing was stretched tightly across his chest and showed off his arms nicely.

They ate and drank as they jumped from topic to topic. Sports, weather, what they had in mind for the next vacation. Jack found himself wondering if maybe he could drag Daniel off to the cabin for a week or so.

Still, it seemed they both took great care to keep their conversational topics on the safe side. Not very much work related was brought up, at least nothing where he and Daniel would disagree.

It had been a while since Jack had shared an evening like that with anyone and somehow it couldn't have been any better. Daniel might be a little too focused on his work at times, but the man had a general knowledge that never ceased to blow Jack away. The man could pretty much carry a conversation on just about any topic.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jack suddenly exclaimed. "I have more planned." Before Daniel could answer, Jack was on his feet and heading for the kitchen.

In the kitchen he quickly set up two mugs full of steaming hot chocolate. A quick forage into the fridge yielded two cans of whipped cream. The open one was nearly empty as far as Jack could remember, so he brought both of them with him.

Daniel shook his head, but reached up to take both mugs so Jack could sit down on the blankets again.

"Anyone ever tell you you're crazy, Jack?" Daniel asked with a grin as he waited for Jack to top both mugs with whipped cream.

"Oh yeah, occasionally," Jack admitted good-naturedly.

They enjoyed the treat in silence and Jack watched the flames dance in the fireplace. A few covert glances at Daniel made him smile a little. The flickering light was all that was illuminating the living room now, the sun having gone down and dusk was settling outside. The warm light painted intricate patterns on his friends skin, and Jack pushed down the urge to trace those patterns with his fingers, or even better yet, his tongue. Nah, it'd probably get him in trouble if he ever tried *that* with Daniel.

Jack reached for the can of whipped cream again, angling it so he could fill his cup with more of the stuff. There wasn't much chocolate left in the mug, but that didn't mean he couldn't top it off again with cream.

The can sputtered violently, spraying whipped cream in all directions. Jack looked up and froze. Seemed a lot of it had landed on Daniel, who was staring at him with a surprised look on his face.

Daniel reached up and removed his glasses that hadn't escaped the flying stuff. He put them on the table near the couch and pursed his lips as he looked at Jack. He wiped off a dollop that had hit him on the chin. Slowly, his blue eyes never leaving Jacks, Daniel licked it off his fingers, teasingly slipping his finger inside his mouth.

Jack's breath became a little shorter and he wondered what mirror universe he'd stepped into.

Reaching for the full can of whipped cream, Daniel watched him with a soft smile. "Got any suggestions what we can do with this?" he asked, waving it at Jack.

Until the end of time Jack would never ever be capable of explaining what made him do what he did. With an almost surreal feeling, he pulled off his own t-shirt and lay down on the blankets.

"I think I've found some unexplored territory you can conquer," he suggested in a low voice.

Daniel's eyes darkened visibly as he uncapped the can of whipped cream and licked his lips. The cool cream hit Jack's chest as Daniel moved the nuzzle from Jack's neck and down over his abdomen to the edge of his jeans.

Jack sucked in his breath as the still cool cream hit his warm skin.

"I think I just found an old artifact full of writings," Daniel said seriously.

Jack let the 'old' comment slip, nearly mesmerized by the hungry look in Daniel's eyes. "Got any idea what the writings say?" he asked, voice deep and raspy.

"Mmmm," Daniel hummed as he carefully leaned forward. "I think I'll have to examine them... closely... very closely," he said as he tentatively licked along Jack's collarbone, making him gasp.

Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Daniel...?" he managed to gasp out. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all? Not that Jack wanted to stop Daniel, but as much as he wanted this here and now, he wasn't too sure that it wouldn't come back and bite them in the ass later.

Speaking of biting... Jack arched off the floor as Daniel bit at his belly.

Daniel shifted up again, leaning over Jack, obviously favoring his injured side. Dipping a finger into the mess on Jack's chest, he smeared a little of the whipped cream across Jack's lips.

"If I'm reading this right..." he whispered as he leaned down, his hot breath gusting over Jack's mouth.

Jack let go of his breath he hadn't been aware of holding back. "I take it we're both sure, then," he agreed as he hooked one hand behind Daniel's head and pulled him down to kiss him.

It seemed to be what Daniel had been waiting for. The kiss was deep and messy and as Daniel pulled back a little, a warm tongue teased at Jack's lips, removing the cream that hadn't been messily smeared out by their passionate kiss.

Jack slid his free arm around Daniel's waist to pull him closer, but immediately stopped when Daniel's soft moans of pleasure took on an entirely different edge. Oh damn it...

"Daniel, I'm sorry," he whispered as he let Daniel pull back. "I forgot about your ribs," he apologized rather sheepishly. Taking a deep breath he told his body to calm down because as much as they were both willing in spirit, Daniel's body obviously wasn't up to too much exertion.

Daniel sighed deeply and then looked down at him, his smile slowly warping into a wide grin.

"You're a mess, Jack," he said with an eyebrow raised.

Jack smiled up at him and tugged at Daniel's t-shirt, sporting a large selection of spots from the cream. "So are you," he said with a matching grin.

Daniel seemed to think about that for a moment, then pulled off the t-shirt, revealing a nice selection of bruises, dark and looking very tender.

Jack ran a finger lightly down over Daniel's bruised side and watched goose bumps form as he did. "How does a nice bath sound to you?" he asked, wondering if he'd survive getting naked and wet with this man.

Daniel's brilliant smile told him he might not. "This sure makes up for leaving me behind," Daniel said with a mock glare.

"Do you think you would have gotten through that rough terrain with those?" Jack caressed the bruises again, watching Daniel's eyes darken even more.

Daniel pursed his lips then sighed. "I doubt it -- I was just..."

"Really looking forward to the trip, I know," Jack said in a soft voice. "I know... and it was kinda boring without ya."

"Ah... had to make do with nagging Stevens, huh?" grinned Daniel.

"Told ya, did he?" Jack tried to look contrite but knew he was failing.

"Oh yes," Daniel admitted as he slowly got to his feet, looking down at Jack with a soft smile. "I had him in my office a little after you left, telling me what a major pain in the ass you were."

"Aw... he lacked your sense of humor," Jack pouted as he got to his feet. "I really did miss you," he muttered as he pulled Daniel close again, dropping a light kiss on Daniel's lips.

Jack marveled at the fact that he was getting away with this, and that they were both acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Then again, they had everything else down to the old married couple routine, so why not this?

"So... bath?" Daniel asked breathlessly against Jack's lips.

"In a minute," Jack mumbled as he carefully tightened his arms a little, dipping in for another kiss. "In a minute..."

The End


End file.
